


porn arts

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad at tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but i just drew bull and them, but uh one would call the iron bull guttsy, but yet i did this in under 2 and it is at least 4 images, horny stuff i guess, lmaooooooooooooooooooo, my inky is the poly relationship w both dori n bull, oh uhhhhhhh dick bulge, or when you can see the bump from the dick in the tummy, question mark, why is it that it always takes me hours to draw anything ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: it could be a one thing or it can be multichapters just minus the words, a bitch might have the energy after work to do smthg sometimes,, but probably not......anyways just unadulterated porn draws
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 29





	porn arts

**Author's Note:**

> my inky is they/him and this was done really fast, it's one in the morning rn pls bear with me

enjoy some porn guys thank you for clickin on my work hahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> uh if you like my work uh go follow my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/lexdrawsartshit
> 
> and my tumblr:  
> https://lexiangrybird.tumblr.com/
> 
> and also i have comms open if anyone is interested hahahahahahah (capitalism is killing us all,, my job is awful please bear with me when i only post once in a blue moon)


End file.
